The following projects have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core Laboratory in FY 2013 1. DK031131 Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 2. DK043313 Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 3. DK043315 Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 4. DK043316 Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 5. DK025102 Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 6. DK075004 Identification of novel molecules and pathways that modulate adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Elisabetta Mueller (GDDB, NIDDK) 7. DK075003 Regulation of PPARgamma expression and adipogenesis by PTIP-associated factors Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 8. DK075017 Epigenetic regulation of adipogenesis. Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 9. DK031116 Development of P2Y receptor ligands Principal Investigator: Kenneth A Jacobson (MR, NIDDK) 10. DK060101 Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: animal models of disease Principal Investigator: John A Hanover (LCMB, NIDDK) 11. DK075040 Signaling pathways in control of growth and development. Principal Investigator: Alan Robert Kimmel (MMD, NIDDK) 12. DK075057 DEOB Physiology and Pharmacology of BRS-3 (Bombesin Receptor Subtype-3) Principal Investigator: Marc L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 13. DK075063 DEOB What can body temperature tell us about energy homeostasis? Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 14. DK075064 DEOB Role of brown adipose tissue (BAT) in energy balance Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 15. DK061000 LGP Genetic Approaches to Understanding Organ Development and Function Principal Investigator: Lothar Hennighausen (LGP, NIDDK) 16. DK056018-06 (2012) Sphingolipid Biology and Regulation of Metabolism Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia (GDDB, NIDDK) 17. DK056014 Mouse Models of Novel Sphingolipid Biology and Disease Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia (GDDB, NIDDK) 18. DK054506 Vitamin C (ascorbic acid) Biochemistry and Molecular Biology Principal Investigator: Mark A Levine (DDB, NIDDK) 19. DK036150 Organization and regulation of the human insulin locus Principal Investigator: Gary Felsenfeld (LMB, NIDDK) 20. DK075035 Genes associated with endocrine tumorigenesis Principal Investigator: Sunita K Agarwal (MDB, NIDDK) 21. BC005708 Xenobiotic receptors Principal Investigator: Frank J Gonzalez (LM, NCI) 22. BC011197 Regulation and Function of WIP1 Phosphatase and its Role in Tumor Cells Principal Investigator: Ettore Appella (CI, NCI) 23. HD000641 Physiology, psychology, and genetics of obesity Principal Investigator: Jack Adam Yanovski (UGO, NICHD) 24. HD000642 Molecular Genetics of Adrenocortical Tumors And Related Disorders Principal Investigator: Constantine A Stratakis (PDEG, NICHD) 25. HD008898 Neuroendocrine Regulation of Metabolism and Neurocognition Principal Investigator: Joan C. Han (UMN, NICHD)